


Untitled Tumblr Prompts - 1

by Grandma_Wolf



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arachne - Freeform, Harpy, Lots of it, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, and a prompt that got away from me, as well as the makeouts, but primarily blood, here there be monsters folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandma_Wolf/pseuds/Grandma_Wolf
Summary: Wherever there's a young demi-human, monster, or ghoul in need of rescue, they're the ones who will be there in a flash! Even with clean-up being a mess, they always make sure to get the job done.And their leader takes quite a bit of pride in their success ratio: they've only managed to traumatize one-third of the young monsters they've saved!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. So how to describe this. Well, this is the result of trying to fill a part two of a two-part prompt request from an anon over on my tumblr blog. As you lot can probably tell, this prompt (just like the other one...) got away from me. 
> 
> The setting is an AU that I often played around with between the time of Rapacious hitting its stride and when I decided to start writing my Pokemon AU. So, if it seems 'pilot-like', that's why. 
> 
> Oh well, I'll go into more detail on the ending note. *deep breath* Here we go. The prompt in question is underlined in the fic.

 

It had to have been around midnight.

Maybe 2 AM, really.

The city was blanketed in relative quiet: the majority of businesses had close up shop and there were only a few trucks and cars driving.

Someone ran down the street, turning into a dark alleyway. Their feet plunged into a stray puddle of who-knew-what, causing a splash that attracted the attention of the group chasing them.

“There he is!”

“Get 'im before he slips away!”

The poor figure they were chasing, barely older than sixteen, grimaced: red eyes going wide and sharp fangs peeking out from behind his panting lips. He kept running, wishing he could change into a bat and fly off. But those assholes had stabbed him in the shoulder: he was too injured to fly even if he could push away the pain and transform.

His pale skin shined in the brief exposures of moonlight that he got in the alley and his ebony hair was far too long and loose behind him.

“Shit!” He whispered, slamming his fists against the high wire fence that blocked the rest of his escape. “No, no, no!”

“Looks like you're out of places to hide, freak.” One of the men chasing him sneered as the group closed in: ropes and gasoline at the ready, matches resting in one of their pockets.

The teenager pressed himself up against the fence, in vain (he knew). He also knew that begging for them to have mercy would be of no use.

The blood on his clothes and the dead body a few blocks back made sure of that.

The young vampire winced, shutting his eyes and waiting for the worst.

…

…

Why wasn't there any pain?

“Oi! What are you assholes doing pickin' on a little kid, huh?”

The vampire opened his eyes to see that his assailants had turned their attention towards someone new. They could only have been in their twenties at the most. He was a bit taller, more svelte than anything along the lines of muscular. But he was even paler than him.

Or, rather, his skin looked so pale and soft it was almost translucent. As if he had been trapped underground for thousands of years. His short white hair and ruby eyes made him scream 'nonhuman', 'not healthy', 'stay away'.

“Who the fuck are you?!” One of the men shouted, another stomping over to the newcomer and glaring him down.

“Better get a move on, weirdo. Or else you might get some of what the freak is getting'!”

The newcomer looked the man in front of him up and down. Then he smirked, “I hope that whatever you're giving this kid isn't in your pants. Heaven knows that there's barely anything in there!”

The vampire at the fence gasped. What the hell was this guy doing?

“Why you..!!” The man near the newcomer shouted. In a flash of rage, he whipped out a pocket-knife and lunged it straight into the newcomer's chest.

The vampire at the fence screamed, covering his eyes. Just the sight of what was surely awaiting him brought him to his knees. But.

Wait.

The newcomer... He looked down at the knife in his chest, at the blood pouring out around the blade, and he threw his head back in _laughter_.

Everyone in the alleyway faltered back, and the man with the knife was immediately beginning to regret his actions. But just what...

“What the _hell_..?” He whispered, his voice wavering in his growing horror.

The newcomer let his laughter peter down, finally sighing, “Aw, you're cute. For future reference, though,” He drew back his hand, “ _Here's_ how you stab someone!”

The newcomer flattened his hand just before he forced it into his attacker's chest, ripping clean through the other side.

The group of men looked upon the scene, shouting, gasping, cursing, as their friend collapsed to the filthy alleyway. The young vampire watched as this stranger flexed and gripped his bloodied fingers, the sanguine fluid sinking and vanishing into his skin.

What _was_ he?!

“Barely enough.” The newcomer huffed once the blood was gone, “But I'm not greedy. Are you fucks going to let the kid go or what?”

Two more of the men grit out, charging towards the stranger. “You're dead, freak!”

“This is what you get for what you did to B--”

That one wouldn't get to finish his words. Just as they got a few inches away from the newcomer, the last one to speak shouted as he was seized and hefted from the ground by what appeared to be a large talon from some monstrous bird of prey.

“What the _FUCK_ is going on here?!?!” The leader of the group shouted, the others immediately deciding that they had encountered far too much 'strange' tonight. The others soon bolted away, leaving their leader in the hall with only one remaining bit of back-up.

* * *

 

“Let me go!” The man who had been lifted up into the air screamed and sobbed. “Let me go! Jesus, what the fuck?!”

“Geez...” The young... not quite man... carrying him sighed. The talons holding the man reached up to his knees before melting into golden feathers. The same brilliant golden feathers made up the shimmering wings that were flapping through the air, a few feathers showing through the long blonde hair of this young harpy. “Could you stop with the writhing already? You're making it hard to carry you!”

“PUT ME DOWN!” The panicked man screamed. Finally, the golden harpy sighed,

“Alright, whatever.”

He loosened the grip his talons had on the man and sent him plummeting towards the asphalt below: screaming in horror up until his existence ended in a sickening _crack_.

“Crap...” The harpy gulped, swooping down to see what had become of the man. But, when he got close enough to the ground, he saw that everything was in good hands.

Mostly.

“Hey, you managed to catch up, Sasori!”

There was a young man who, from all accounts, looked to be just that. However, he rolled up one of his sleeves to reveal that his arm, hand, each of his fingers, were all from different sources.

The wind tousled his short red hair as he surveyed the remains. Finally, he pulled the left arm from the remains. “Its about time that I swapped out my arm.”

“Aw...” The harpy pouted, “But I liked the hand-jobs from that one... Oh well, whatever makes you happy.”

* * *

 

Those men from the group who had bolted away when shit hit the fan rushed down several other alleys. They were too frightened to figure out where they needed to go or to notice the silvery threads that lined the alley they were in.

Or how they increased in number.

Until the alley was full of them.

Their feet got stuck in the strands until they could barely move. “What _is_ all this?!” One of them asked as they tried to escape.

“I wouldn't try to fight at this point.” A voice echoed all around them. “You're far too deep now.”

One of the men had reached his breaking point. He reached into his back pocket and brought out a handgun. It wasn't anything too imposing, but it would surely get rid of whoever was playing these shitty jokes.

“You shouldn't do that...” The voice tried to warn them, a mass shifting in the darkness. The man pulled the trigger and fired, the bullet flying forward.

It's trajectory was cut short when it bounced off of a hard, glittering surface.

The voice from before sighed. The men struggled faster, more desperate when they could see the dark mass coming closer: walking upon eight fearsome, powerful legs that each ended in a sharp point. The top portion was that of another young man, though: deep green eyes, shaggy hair that fell to his shoulders, his body from the waist down melting into that of a large arachnid form.

When he stepped closer, his legs not straying far from his webs, screams and shouts of horror erupted from all of the men.

The arachne frowned, digging a finger into his ear. “Far too noisy.” Several strands of web descended down from above. They each seized a different man, pulling him upwards before he rubbed his fingers together: web forming between his finger tips. He pulled the strands long and thin enough that he could lash them forward, connecting to the strands holding the men.

Then, he started pulling and pushing: the webs encasing the men at a tortuously slow sort of pace. They could realize what was going to happen.

But they were powerless to stop it: writhing and screaming until the webs covered up their heads and faces.

“Much better,” The young arachne sighed, jumping down from his webs and strolling to the twitching bodies that made up this evening's boon. He pulled one towards, opening his mouth to reveal rows of needle-like teeth dripping in sticky venom. He lunged down –

“Hey!” The white-haired man from before called out from the end of the alley. “Kakuzu, don't start eating yet or else we'll never finish this shit on time!”

The arachne groaned, letting the entombed body fall to the ground.

“Fine. Weren't you with Itachi earlier?” Kakuzu asked. He looked down at the other creature's shirt, and the wound underneath it. He grimaced. “Nevermind,” He rubbed his fingers together to get more web going, “Hidan, let me mend that before the tear goes too far.”

Hidan chuckled, sauntering on over, “Mm, that's right, _my man_ knows how to _take care_ of me.”

Kakuzu retrieved a sewing needle from his shirt pocket. “Shut up and stay still.”

* * *

 

To tell the truth, Hidan had been told to go check on the others by the young man who now stood in front of the leader of the small mob and the frightened vampire.

“Stay right where you are!” The man pulled the trembling vampire against him, pressing a knife to his throat. “You move one step further and I'll kill the bastard!”

The young vampire, though... Oh, he didn't know who to be more afraid of: the man who had every intention of killing him...

Or the pure-blood vampire who stood in front of them: power radiating from his elegant form in waves. His eyes glowed red, his ink-black hair billowing behind him. He didn't respond to the threat.

Instead, he merely ordered the man to: “Let the boy go and leave this place.” His tongue delicately tapped against his fangs with every word.

The man tucked the knife into his belt. He felt _something_ burrowing into his common sense: trying to twist his decisions out of his control.

No. He could fight this.

He wasn't about to let _two_ blood-suckers slink away into the night: he couldn't allow them to slaughter some poor innocent soul like the one in his grasp already had.

The man reached into his pocket, loosening his grip on his prisoner.

Itachi would have sighed in relief if the situation allowed for it. As it was, he decided to step closer to make sure that the human let go of his impromptu prisoner.

The man yelled, pulling out a vial from his pocket and splashing the contents into Itachi's face. Itachi immediately shouted,

“Are you _insane?!_ ” He meant to shout more but then the burning started. It was gentle, at first, but then it grew and bloomed into a searing heat. Itachi sniffed at his hands just before the pain became intolerable.

Garlic oil.

He should have known.

He collapsed against the ground, baying out in pain and clutching at his face.

The man couldn't believe his luck! He may actually not only survive this but he could very well end up ridding the world of _two_ blood-suckers in one night! “Looks like you were good for something after all, you little bastard.” He sneered, tossing the empty vial away and reaching for his knife: determined to use that window of time to finish things off.

He hadn't expected anyone else to venture into the alley. He certainly hadn't expected them to be so calm and nonchalant as to begin humming, the sounds interspersed with wet footsteps.

“Another one?” He turned to face the alley, “You're like cockroaches, you keep multiplying!” He narrowed his eyes: squinting to try and get a better view of the latest onlooker. They were just another hopeless chap, he didn't have time for this: even if they were built like a football player.

“ _If I were a Deep One...”_ The stranger hummed out a few nondescript syllables, _“All day long I'd swim beneath the sea...”_ He finally walked into view, the man choking back his sounds of disgust as he saw the new creature's light blue skin; the shifting gills near his piercing black eyes. The creature shook his head, droplets of water falling from blue hair that reminded one of fins. _“If I were a Deep One..._ Hm?” He would have blinked if he could, as he looked over the scene. He frowned, scratching the back of his head. “Come on, now, you can't just go around throwing garlic into people's faces.” He shrugged and shook his head, “Why are humans so foolish like that? No matter how much time passes and how many existences I slip through, I guess I'll never know.”

“Fucking freaks!” The man roared, “Monsters! I'll send each and every one of you demons back to hell where you belong!” The man reached for the knife at his hip. The motion went a lot swifter than he imagined. If anything, he didn't feel any momentum at all. He looked in front of him to see what had become of the young man who had been heckling him, only to see air.

_Drip._

_Drri-iii-p._

He choked, forcing himself to look at his shoulder. What awaited him was merely a bleeding mound, his entire arm had been ripped from him in the blink of an eye. As his screams rang out through the alleyway, the large man smiled around the still twitching arm in his maw with thousands of sharper-than-sharp teeth. He tilted his head back, his jaw unhinging just the right amount so the arm could slide down his throat.

“Kisame stop playing around, damn it.” Itachi rasped out, walking over to the younger vampire who was seriously wondering if he would have been better being killed off by the mob rather than the horrifying creatures who had come to his aid.

“But they make such fun toys, honey...” Kisame grinned with those several descending rounds of sharp teeth. He looked to see that the human in question was struggling to get away with what little life he had left. “Oop, we've got a runner.” He chuckled, the shadow beneath his feet writhing and churning.

Itachi's face was still burning but it had lessened significantly: enough that he could wipe the oil off with the back of his sleeve. Now his focus could go where it needed to: getting this kid out of the alley. “Come on,” He advised him, “And I... wouldn't look back if I were you.”

“What do you mean?” The younger vampire asked, quickly asking, “Who are you people; what are you doing here?!”

A horrified squall pierced through the air, sobs and hysterical laughter melting into the din: all nearly overshadowed by the groan, screech, howl... of something so far beyond the known evolutionary chain that 'nonhuman' was merely a joke.

Despite Itachi's warnings, the younger vampire turned back to see... It was a great, terrible thing near indescribable. A constantly shifting amalgamation of salt-smelling bubbles and piercing black eyes. Fins, fangs, and claws formed and unformed along the writhing chaos, vicious tendrils dragging the human, long gone from sanity, towards a spiraling abyss of teeth and dark flesh.

He felt his head forcefully turned towards the exit of the alleyway, Itachi hissing out, “ _What_ did I _just_ tell you?!”

“What the _hell_ is that thing?!” The teenager cried out, Itachi having to keep him from turning around once more.

Itachi frowned, now more exasperated than anything, “That _thing_ , as you so rudely put it, is my fiance. I would ask that you be polite.”

Itachi kept the teen's eyes away from the scene of carnage behind them until the noises died down. He held the teenager in front of himself. “What is your name?”

The teen gulped before meeping. “Tsukuyomi.”

“Cute name...” Kisame said, appearing behind Itachi. Tsukuyomi yelped and began crying as the glimpses of what had just transpired came back in full force. “A bit jumpy, isn't he?”

Itachi frowned up at the larger creature in front of him. “Dear, you have to realize: Not many know that Old Ones exist. Seeing one in the, well, not _flesh_...”

“Was probably too much for him.” Kisame shrugged, “I keep forgetting how fragile the creatures born in this plane are. Well, he didn't see me for too long, right? He should recover. Maybe.”

“Hey!”

Both adults, as well as the teenager between them, looked up to see the harpy from before carrying Sasori. They landed, Kisame looking both of them over. “New arm?” He asked Sasori, the blonde harpy chiming in,

“It was the only salvageable part.”

“How resourceful of you, Deidara.” Itachi commented, the harpy refusing to accept the comment from the vampire; no matter how sweet it was.

“Hey fuckers!”

Everyone looked up again to see Kakuzu and Hidan riding onto the scene (it was really Hidan riding on Kakuzu as the arachne crawled along buildings). When they both landed, Itachi decided to announce (his grip on Tsukuyomi loosening a bit) congratulations on their latest endeavor. “I'd say that, aside from me getting a face full of garlic oil... _again_ , this was one of our best rescues.” Itachi looked to Kisame, “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you were a werewolf.”

Kisame merely chuckled, “In that plane of existence, I'm a _lot_ less social...”

“You know what this reminded me of?” Hidan leaned on his boyfriend's abdomen, Kakuzu not even having it in him to shrug him off, “That time we rescued that Siren who was trapped in... shit, where did we go that time?”

Sasori answered, “London. That kid, Samehada was his name... he had gotten himself trapped in the Thames.”

“Ah~!” Deidara tweeted, standing up on his tippy-talons, “But flying over the roofs of all of those beautiful buildings was such a treat! Even when we had to run from those police officers.”

Everyone in the group hummed and nodded in their own agreements, Kisame laughing,

“Last time I checked, _we_ were the ones running, Mr. 'This is why you guys should have wings'!”

“I'm sorry,” Itachi shook his head, playfully punching Kisame in the shoulder, “Is nobody going to comment on the fact that you threw me off a roof?”

Kisame wrapped an arm around his fiance's shoulders, kissing him on the cheek, “You're fine though, right?”

Itachi pouted, leaning into the lukewarm presence of his lover. “You're lucky you're cute.” He gave a content sigh, basking in the glow of a job well done. “He's running away, isn't he?”

“Yep.” Kisame replied, not even looking down the alley.

Itachi sighed, not in the mood to give chase to a frightened teenager. “Kakuzu, could you--”

“Can't.” The arachne snapped his fingers, several strands of web draping down from the roof of the nearest building: all of them bearing the weight of a bundle of what _used_ to be people. “I'm a bit occupied with dinner.”

“I'm on it.” Kisame pulled Itachi closer to him, leaning over to nip at the vampire's neck. As he let the attentions grow from playful peck to scratching at Itachi's pale skin with his sharp, sharp teeth, they all heard Tsukuyomi scream,

“Oh _GOD_ , let me go! _Please_ , let me _go..!_ ”

Of course, everyone was sure to keep themselves busy and look away while Tsukuyomi was dragged down a wet, dark chasm by tendrils of ever-shifting chaos. The young vampire's screams finally faded away, Deidara uncovering his bright blue eyes. “Glad that's over. Hey, we should go get ice cream to celebrate!”

“As long as one of _you_ are buying.” Kakuzu replied, grunting when Hidan hopped onto his abdomen and kicked at his sides.

“Ya, mule! Let's get a fucking move on!” Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu could only groan, “You're so _damn_ lucky that pumping you full of venom would only be a waste of time.”

As the three monsters talked, Sasori could only give what had to be a disinterested, disapproving look in Kisame and Itachi's direction. On the one hand, it was nice to see his Itachi in the arms of someone he loved and who loved him unyieldingly in return...

But a reanimated collection of body parts could only take so much unabashed PDA.

“Ahem.” Sasori cleared his throat.

Itachi panted, failing to hold back a groan as Kisame pulled him close. He writhed backwards against the creature behind him, his senses growing hazy.

“ _Ahem_.” Sasori tried again.

Kisame growled, the sound sub-vocal and rippling through the ground beneath them. He pressed his teeth against the smooth, creamy skin: the thin sabers melting into pale flesh the same time that Kisame lifted his hand to Itachi's face. Itachi didn't wait, letting Kisame slip two fingers into his mouth. He sucked at them, slipping his fingers in between them: the salty taste of the ocean depths causing his mouth to water up.

“CAN YOU TWO WAIT UNTIL WE GET BACK TO BASE SO YOU CAN FUCK?!” Sasori shouted, “Honestly, I'm rotting away here!”

Kisame pulled away from Itachi, readjusting himself in his pants. When he removed his teeth from his love's neck, Itachi's knees buckled and he had to cover his mouth with both hands in order to stifle the moan of liquid pleasure that threatened his composure.

“R-right.” Itachi shuddered. He gulped down several breaths' worth of air and turned to Kisame, groaning as he saw the other creature licking Itachi's saliva from his fingers. “Love, please don't torment me...”

Kisame grinned, “I have no idea what you're talking about.” He licked again, “I'm just trying to collect as much water as I can. But, to answer the question I can hear your brain _screaming_ , the kid will be at Base by the time we get there. He just may need a bit of counseling.”

They would just have to deal with that can of worms when they got there. “Alright, so,” Itachi cleared his throat, “What was that about us getting ice cream?”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Monster breakdown: 
> 
> Itachi - a vampire because I have the creativity of a rock when it comes to the Uchihas.
> 
> Deidara - a harpy. 'Aren't harpies a female-only species?' He's an enigma. 
> 
> Hidan - ... You know, I don't think there's an actual name for what I made Hidan here. He's basically a human parasite who stays alive and immortal with the blood and life of others. For anyone else who's into fighting games, think of Eliza from Skullgirls. 
> 
> Kakuzu - an arachne. Upper-half human, lower-half spider. Not much... else to say on that regard. I've just always liked the idea of Kakuzu as an arachne, especially the sewing aspect.
> 
> Sasori - basically a reanimated corpse a la Frankenstein's Monster. Has an affinity for replacing his body parts on his own.
> 
> Kisame - here's the one I had fun with. So, a long while ago on my main blog I did a write-up on how, despite all of the... issues that the Naruto franchise had near the end, Kishimoto actually managed to create two characters that had a lot in common with Lovecraftian folklore (Kisame and Suigetsu). I... am a Lovecraft junkie, dears (add that to the long list of things Grandma is trash about). In this setting, Kisame is a combination between the Old Ones and the Deep Ones from Lovecraft lore (Old Ones being otherworldly creatures who have existed far outside of time and space, Deep Ones being almost-immortal nightmare abominations who live in the ocean's depths). 
> 
> Anon, the prompt probably got swamped in all of the 'story', but I hope you got some fun reading this. Thanks again! 
> 
> \- Grandma


End file.
